1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a mobile device creating multiple maximum transfer units (MTUs) and a data transferring method using the same.
2. Description of the Background
In a mobile device network structure, a network interface creates a maximum transfer unit (MTU) and constructs a data packet having a size corresponding to MTU to transfer data. However, when multiple networks are connected to the mobile device, the created MTU depends on the multiple networks. Therefore, if the data packet size is larger than the MTU, it is necessary to perform fragmentation. However, if a data packet cannot be intrinsically fragmented, data transfer may not be achieved. In addition, if the MTU is determined by a network having the smallest MTU value among the multiple networks, the data packet size is restricted by that smallest MTU value, and data transferring efficiency may be reduced.